ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman Taiga (series)/@comment-27186083-20190707001939
CTRL-C! CTRL-V! Copy-and-Paste squad, let's go! Buddy, Go! -- Oh my God, yes. My Lord, this episode really did kicked off. Definitely some of the best openers yet. Usually starting off with an action scene wouldn’t make much sense, but given that all of the initial participants are already established characters, it’s more than sensible. And to think that Ginga and Victory managed to get first on-screen hit! Mad respect for him. Kudos to TsuPro for showing that they haven’t gotten all too rusty. Whoa. Is Taro the first to actually strike a nerve on Tregear? The animosity must actually run really deep in Tregear. And hey, titular Ultra! Oh my god, they’re getting murdered! Let’s cut out a bit so I can say that Taro’s reaction felt a little weak, but it was there, and that’s all that matters. That explosion better have covered the entire universe. Let me say something I said irl about the whole scene. You can’t do that! Okay, overreaction aside, I’m just gonna tell you how I overreacted to the opening sequence. It hit all the right notes. This is one opening I will never get bored of. I initially agreed with a certain kaiju dweeb about how the song felt weak, but after this, I felt like crying. More please. And, looks like CG will finally make a return since Mebius. Or US X, depending on where you see the Heisei TV Series ended. As in in-series usage of it. Okay, time to cool down a bit. 200+ words in. So yeah. What does the prologue tell us? Tregear bad, Taiga good. Obviously. Though, I still do have to comment on how Taiga and co. popping out like that to be a little weird. I mean, I guess it does tell us that they’re a little irresponsible and obviously, hot-blooded in the case for Taiga. Other than that, though, nothing much. Maybe that Tregear is also amazingly good at on-the-fly stuff. Now, time for the actual episode. Hoo, we really get into it, don’t we? Alright, skipping over because I felt it necessary to mention that this actually feels a little bit rushed. I’m not sure why, but I really hope it’s just because I can’t quite understand much. A little past halfway, we finally get why we should care about Hiroyuki. A little late, but at least we got it. Last Minute Edit: Actually, it happened during the exchange between Kawazu and Hiro back in the building, but still. So, at least we also got why Tregear appeared this early. Anyway, another skip. So, 20 seconds. Good enough. CG, too. As you’d guessed, it’s another skip, because this time, I wanna give my overall thoughts on the episode. Unfortunately it is by far, the most rushed episode of any first episode. Not even R/B’s later episode messed up this badly so I’m honestly baffled. A little worried, but mostly baffled. We got a good setup with the prologue, that’s a plus. But it’s still just the prologue not what’s actually happening in current times. The episode begins just like that, and we got immediate threats. Unfortunately, I don’t quite find it justifiable considering how it happened just some minutes after we only even saw the primary human protagonist. While I consider having a threat that makes itself known early on good, Taiga just kinda jumps from one to another. First, the two assassins, followed by Magma, then Kirisaki summons Hellberos. The stakes isn’t quite allowed to settle in, too, since everything moved too quickly. Normally, when we see someone or something get trapped underneath something, we should be like, “OH MY GOD, GOOD GUY HELP!” But uh… I didn’t quite feel that. Now, let’s talk characters. Only Taiga is ever properly established. Even then, he also has a worryingly small screentime. The others? Practically nothing in the long run. To summarize; First Episode is noticeably rushed. The characters aren’t properly built up and the plot seemed like a mess. Hopefully the second one slows down a bit more and allows itself to be coherent. Overall, Taiga is… watchable. -- See? Not exactly what I'd call first episode review material, but this was what I could come up with. My opinion may change and I will update this -perhaps- once the subbed version is out. But until then, Taiga has a lot of on-the-fly fixing to do with an opener like this. With that, this is Mr.Cutlery, and this was a bizarre entree to be had. For sure.